Class of 1978
by broonksa
Summary: Good new, I managed to recover the draft chapter and I've published the first half in celebration at that and recovering a whole stack of photies. I now have a new iphon and am figuring out how best to use it to type out the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Introduction**

I'm starting a new story in 1988 but starting here in 1988 means I have to create seven years of back-story.

**Timeline- January 1988**

**Eric & Donna:**

Married early 1980 in Africa.

**Children:** Robert (Robby, "Lost in Space" but don't tell Donna) was born in Africa on 23 March 1981.

Twins Erin (girl) and Lucas (boy, after George, Donna was adamant that no child of hers would be christened Luke though Lucas was Luke to everyone but her) were born in Point Place Hospital on 2 June 1984.

**Location & Work:**

They had returned to Point Place after completing their postgraduate studies, which had given them both Doctorates of Education.

Eric had taken over Pastor Dave's position as chairman of the American branch of the World Educational Council. He was lecturing at Point Place College as well as part time at WC in Madison.

Donna also started lecturing at Point Place College, but had taken the opportunity to become CEO of her own company Madison Publishing when an educational publisher in Madison had become available for sale she had bought it together with Bob.

She sold the printing half of the company to a management buyout and moved the publishing half to Point Place. The company had mainly published educational textbooks before Donna added biographies to the catalogue and these drove the publishers' growth throughout the eighties.

The Board consisted of Donna, Bob, Eric, Jackie, Brooke and WB.

WB was using his music industry contacts to get rock stars to agree to biographies that would be published by them.

Eric is Head of Technology and was introducing their authors to WordStar and CompuServe so that their books could be sent electronically, edited online and sent to the printers all without be output to paper at any stage. Eric dreamt of being able to publish electronically and avoid the printing process altogether.

Eric and Donna now owned Red and Kitty's house as well as Bobs' and the two houses behind them and had demolished all of them to build a larger house for themselves with two granny flats for Bob, Kitty and Red as well as two basements. One for the gangs many kids and one for the gang officially called Boardroom 2 with upgraded ventilation fireproofing and a fire alarm that could be temporally turned off. It was scheduled for completion about in about eight months from now.

**Jackie & Hyde**

Married about three months after Eric and Donna.

**Children:**

Twin girls born "early", Stephanie and Nichole, born on 25 March 181. A second pair of twins born on June 3 1984, boys David and Zane. Currently one month pregnant.

They own the house four along from the Foreman/Pinciotti residence and have extensively remodeled it as their family has grown.

Jackie is a director at Madison Publishing in charge of design while Hyde is now a director in WB's Grooves Record Company having taken over the day to day running of the company from his father.

**Brooke & Kelso:**

Married two months after Jackie and Hyde.

**Children:**

Betsy born in 1979 currently fond of saying that she is glad that mummy and daddy made an honest child of her by getting married.

Twin girls Janey and Louise borne on June 3 1984 and currently pregnant for about a month.

They live two doors up from Donna and Eric.

Kelso is a police sergeant in Point Place while Brooke is Director Marketing for Madison Publishing.

**Fez & Laurie:**

Married 1978, separated 1978, got back together at Eric & Donnas' wedding in early 1980.

**Children:**

Triplets born in 25 March 1981 named Olivia (girl), Oliver (boy) and Danni (girl).

Candy (girl) born on June 3 1984. Currently about one month pregnant.

They own a very successful hair and beauty salon in the Point Place mall and have a house close to the mall.

**Red & Kitty:**

Both are retired but look after the gangs' gaggle of thirteen children during the daytime when everyone is at work.

They currently live in a condo not far away from their old house.

**Bob & Midge:**

Bob currently acts as a part time director for the company having bought it together with Donna. Is still inventing gadgets and currently lives in a condo not far from Red and Kitty.

Midge still lives in California but enjoys visiting Point Place.


	2. Chapter 2 A Missive

**A Missive**

**January 1988**

**Point Place Wisconsin**

Eric collected the letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Foreman/Pinciotti from the mailroom on the way home from lecturing his latest batch of student teachers and noted the return address as Point Place High School.

He still smiled every time he saw Mr. and Mrs. Foreman / Pinciotti on an envelope considering himself to be the luckiest man on the planet being married to Donna and actually getting his surname in first on this partnership.

When he got home and got to the kitchen there was a torrent of children being fed dinner by a torrent of parents and grandparents with Kitty overseeing the chaos. She had successfully ensured that the kids would eat everything put in front of them and put down any of the parents' fear of food allergies affecting the kids. It made life much easier when coping with fourteen kids ranging from three to almost nine.

Eric seeing this chaos backed out of the kitchen before he was spotted and headed for the basement where he assumed, correctly, that the fathers and grandfathers would be keeping themselves out of the way.

He saw Kelso, Fez and Hyde reading letters, which looked oddly similar to the one in his hand. So he opened his and saw that it was a request for Donna and himself, from the High School Principal, to join this years' Reunion Dance Committee.

"Hey guys did you get an invitation to join the reunion dance committee."

"Yeh, they've even invited Jackie. You Know this makes us the most successful graduates from our year, orrrrr the only ones stupid enough to still be living in Point Place.

"That can't be right Mitch is still here and he's not even been invited according to this list."

Fez said "I know there's a new principal this year and he probably hasn't seen our permanent records yet otherwise there's no way they would have invited us."

Jackie, Donna, Brooke and Laurie came down the stairs and Donna looking over Eric's shoulder saw the invitation said, "wow we're either considered honorable alumni or they know we're rich. Can we talk this over after tomorrows board meeting. I want to get the kids home and settled down so that I can discuss something with Eric.

Later that evening the kids are in bed hopefully asleep and Eric and Donna were sitting cuddled up together on their sofa after dinner.

"Eric, I'm late."

Eric not picking up the hint said "late for what?"

"My period, it should have started two weeks ago, so I passed by the chemist this afternoon and got a test kit, anddddddd guess what, we're pregnant."

He turns his head around to kiss Donna long and passionately and whispers, "Congratulations, damn those piggly wiggly condoms must have been leaky."

Donna laughing, frogs Eric. " I'm going to apologize now for all the trouble I'm going to put you through what with my temper, mood swings, strange food demands and sexual urges plus all the vomiting, but since we both enjoyed this kids start you can enjoy the pregnancy as much as I do."

"Hm yes, I vividly remember enjoying the previous pregnancies." earning himself another frog.

"Eric after this child do we want any more after all we already have a full set of boy and girls."

"Hmm your right. Ok, I'll check into the vets and get myself done."

"Eric if you go to the vets they'll remove everything and I still enjoy our sex life and I know you do to." Said Donna laughing.

"Yeh I was joking. Are you sure this is the last one you want. If it is then I'll go get myself snipped when the babies born as it takes some time for the little wrigglers to stop so that by the time your recovered I should be safe to enjoy worry free sex with you.

"I think so I agree that its better to wait till this ones out. Jackie has to go to our gynecologist tomorrow for her checkup so maybe she can fit me in as well tomorrow and, anyway I can pick you up some snip snip brochures."

You know there's a major increase in Point Place population underway with Laurie, Brooke, Jackie and now you pregnant as well, with a tendency towards twins and triplets the hospitals' going to be real busy.

"Yeh, I think the hospital will want to get all you boys snipped. I'll have to tell the Board that I'm pregnant."

"Why I already know, Jackie will now tomorrow which means that Hyde and Brooke will know within seconds and you'll tell Bob as soon as its official so that's the whole board in the know."

"It also means three out of five board members are pregnant."

"So if Bob and I schedule the meetings for early morning all of you will be in he bathroom upchucking while we make the decisions." said Eric laughing to show that he's joking, but still gets frogged by Donna. I'd better get the house rebuild sped up if we want to move in before this ones born. Lucky we will have six bedrooms in the new house but its going to be tight for time to get it finished before this babies out."

" Its going to be sad to see the old houses knocked down but I"m looking forward to the new house and all that room. luck the Hinky's place was availble to move into while the works done."

"It only seems like yesterday that we had that truckload of manure delivered to his front lawn. Old man Hinky was frothing at the mouth and that clothes peg on his nose."

"You know Eric, it strikes me that the boots on the other foot now, what with us being parents now its our kids who'll be misbehaving now not us. Well maybe not misbehaving in the high school sense anymore but maybe something a little more sophisticated you know like our laxative brownies but less gross.

"I don't think Hyde and company know how to create a sutle, sophisticed and yet at the same time gross burn."

"Anyway my hormones need a workout before they start me puking so lets go to bed."

After a loving night, Donna spent some time in the bathroom with her first bout of morning sickness. "You know you would have thought that after two pregnancies the puking would ease off, but no, you have to go and get me pregnant again, oh god," as she runs for the bathroom again.

"I'll cook breakfast and get the kids up and ready for tai chi and kung fu practice. Are you going to join us?

"Only for the tai chi and make my breakfast as bland as possible. My cars in the shop and Jackies' giving me a lift which is how I've ending up supporting Jackie at her Gynocologist."


	3. Chapter 3 The Board

**The Board**

A car horn beeped twice.

"That must be Jackie. I'd better run, take care of the kids. Remember Bobby takes the bus now, but make sure he gets on it."

"Memories, I remember when you, Hyde and I first used the bus I got stuffed in the rack. No one ever bothered you and Hyde though for some reason."

"Well thanks to us teaching the kids tai chi and kung fu every morning no one is going to bother our kids and get away with it. Its probably good that all our kids look more like me."

"Well the red hair is a bit of a give away. I saw Bobby being bothered by one of the older kids last month and the kid didn't know what hit him so I'm guessing that he's ok and besides the teachers aren't asking for extra money to cover missing lunch money."

"I don't know how Kitty copes with nine three year olds all day though I notice they're a lot quieter when Reds in the room." Beep beep, "ok I'd better go otherwise Jackie goes to beep for a third time and you really don't want her to beep a fourth time."

"Hi Jackie how's the baby?"

"No how's the mother? The baby's fine, I'm puking morning noon and night. Hey, you must have got some last night, I can always tell as your eyes are a little far away and you got that smile you've always had after making out with Eric."

"Do you think Elsie's got room for me this morning, I need a check up."

"You need a check, you're so regular the only time Elsie sees you is when you're pregnant. Your pregnant!"

"Well the blue lines say I am, but lets wait for Elsie to confirm it."

As luck would have it Elsie had a free slot straight after Jackie. "Well Donna I've been waiting for you to come in ever since the other three got pregnant. I'd better arrange for the hospital to get some more staff in Eight months or so."

"Eric and I talked this over and we want this to be the last one so do you have any leaflets on taking the snip for Eric."

"Oh thank God' the hospital will probably do it for free especially if he can get the other three to agree to it as well."

Jackie returns from 'going to the bathroom' and Donna asks, "Who have you told?"

"No one!"

"Midget you can't keep a secret for more than 20 seconds, well none of us can, who have you told?"

"Just Hyde and Brooke."

"Which means that the whole office will know before we even get to the there. Damn I wanted to at least be the first to tell Bob and I'll have to give Eric 20. He bet me that the whole office would know before we got there."

"The office was running a pool as soon as Laurie got pregnant as to how long it would take for the rest of us to get pregnant and who would be last one. I thought you would be last but I put you down for last week so I lost."

"I won. I know my own cycle and its as regular as clockwork and there's' nothing in the rules against betting on yourself. Yeah."

"So this baby was planned and Eric knows this?"

"Sort of, he knew I was getting real clucky, you know how you feel when your friends get pregnant, you get urges"

"Tell me about it, those damn clucky urges got me too."

Sure enough when Jackie parked her car at Point Place Publishing (better known as PPP) and they got into the lobby of their rather plush low-rise office block there was a banner up congratulating Donna and Eric on Donnas' pregnancy.

"I'd better get up to Bob's office and tell him officially and explain the gangs total inability to keep secrets."

Eric arrived having dropped the twins off with Kitty where 9 pre school kids were causing mayhem. " I see my bet is won."

"I'll pay you out of my winnings on the pool as to when all four of us girls would be pregnant."

"Wait a minute, you bet on the date of you becoming pregnant?"

"Yeh." Donna said a little shortly, "You were there too."

"Oh yeh I must have been and under the terms of our marriage agreement I supplied the condoms and you supplied the sponges"

Donna said with a look of total innocence "they must have failed."

Eric getting the message kisses his wife and says "they must have." and with that they all headed for the board suite.

"Pumpkin, I'm happy for you and Eric but next time don't tell Jackie before me. I like to hear it from you directly not from the CFO Joanne

"Well at least it was Joanne and not the maintenance man."

After discussing and agreeing the publishers business Donna officially announced she was pregnant and what affect that was going to have on the business. " The majority of our employees are young and if the office gossip is to be believed are in relationships with a lot of our employees and if one thing leads to another, and it usually does there will be a lot of marriages in the next year and a lot of new babies. They're not in the same lucky position of having Kitty provide a crèche and pre-school service. Most of them are new to Point Place and we want to keep them here. I think we are going to have to create an in house crèche and kindergarten for the under three year olds and I think we need to employee Kitty to head up the new department. After all the second hatching are going to all start kindergarten next month. the third hatchlings can all go to the new crèche. Any comments"

"No, then can you Jackie and Brooke work out some plans and get them costed with some cost benefit analysis? Ok the final item of business is the letters we got from the High School asking us to help organize this years reunion dance in four months time. The school will take care of contacting the class of 78 and we are to organize everything else."

"Hasn't anyone told them what we're likely to do to them"?

"Eric and I thought the they think its worth the risk if we are paying for it through the company."

Jackie said, " I want to be in charge of selecting the music."

Everyone else shouted "No"

"Its probably just as well Steven says I make him listen to too much Abba as it is anyway."

Everyone else looks at each other and thinks well that proves who wears the trousers in that marriage.

"Everyone in favor of accepting the offer of joining the committee for the high school reunion. The ayes have it"


	4. Chapter 4 Music to my Ears

**Music to my Ears**

When Jackie had picked up her kids from Kitty's and got them home they had already had dinner so she was cooking for herself and Hyde from one of Kitty's recipes that was sub noted 'Put your man in a happy mood and he'll agree to almost everything.' Yes leave worrying about ERA to Donna, Kitty and I have to deal with Neanderthals when it comes to getting Red or Hyde to do anything outside their comfort zones.

As Hyde finished dinner he asked Jackie what she was trying to get him to agree to.

"OK, the whole gang got letters yesterday inviting the whole gang to form the committee for this years reunion dance and the Board agreed to fund the entire thing on the condition that they run the whole operation and they want you to handle the bands and music for the dance. Remember it has to reflect the music of our high school years across the board."

"So what your saying is that I would have to include Abba and Styx."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as Styx because as far as I can tell Eric was their entire fan base for Wisconsin, but yes you would have to include some Abba and Captain and Tennille especially for me."

"Well I can live with that if we can include WB for his contacts then I'm in."

"Donna wants to use the quadrangle at the Company for the dance and needs someone with contacts to build the stage etc, so yes, WB's contacts will be very useful. OK, that's all decided and your in now lets go do what we always do after one of my special meals and treat my pregnant hormones to what they've been wanting all day. Sex."

At Kitty's the next morning Eric and Donna were talking to Kitty and Red about Donnas' pregnancy and why it was forcing forward the rebuilding of Red and Kitty's old house.

"We're building a couple of pool houses for you and Bob to live in since you guys don't want to move to Florida."

"And miss my grandchildren growing up especially as your not having any more after this one."

Red goes "Snip, snip Eric."

"Oh God he's going to be saying that at all sorts of inappropriate times forever aren't you Red?"

"Isn't that what fathers are for. It's either that or my foot in your ass. So which do you prefer"?

"Neither, but either so long as it's out of earshot of the kids."

"Until next week when the second batch all go off to kindergarten together that's going to be difficult as there always a pair of underage ears around, isn't there Erin?

"What's' snip snip Red?" asks Eric's daughter who looks exactly like her mother appearing from around the fridge.

"Never mind that munchkin why aren't you with Luke er Lucas" said Kitty glancing at Donna.

"I'm thirsty" looking expectantly.

Red gets her a glass of water and she turns to go back to her friends "Remind me again as to when you guys and gals started stealing my beer."

"Why we never stole beer, found it maybe but never stole any."

"What about that night you asked for the Vista Cruiser."

Eric thinking fast said, "Kitty asked me to take the beer. Anyway how did you know we had the beer"?

"You threw the empties in the waste basket in the basement dumbass."

"How come you treat this whole bunch of kids better than me."

"They can all catch a baseball. Besides which, with what you and Donna have been teaching your kids they can beat me up. Its comforting to know that all your kids are more like Donna."

"Gee thanks dad."

At the Kelso's, Brooke was getting the kids breakfasts while Kelso made sure that they were dressed, there bags packed and that Betsy had her lunch money.

Betsy ran out the door to catch up with Bobby Foreman, Stephanie and Nichole Hyde to wait for the school bus.

"Michael, "you know that letter we got from the high school about the committee Donna got the board of PPP to fund this years dance and I want you to accept the post as well and act as the liaison between the Police Department and PPP's own security force to ensure everything goes well."

"Damn, that means I'll have to behave and not bring any fireworks."

"Or glue. I think that's the general idea. They all know how responsible you are when working. I mean you haven't even shot yourself or anyone else accidently"

"Yet."

"Donna phoned last night Fez and asked if we'd got an invite to join the High school reunion dance committee. She asked us to say yes as she's got PPP to fund everything as well as provide the venue. She said something about overseeing the catering but not to go too big on the candies."

"Hmm candy says Fez dreamily. I will think about it and tell Donna, Laurie. We'd better get the kids into the subby so that we can get them over to Kitty's"

A week later the whole gang plus Kitty and Red were proudly watching their second batch enroll in kindergarten.

"Never mind Kitty the third batch are all in the oven awaiting delivery in about eight months" Donna said to Kitty "and you will be overrun with babies again."

"Yes but how many. The whole town is in the baby pool with how many, whether theyre boys or girls, twins or triplets and who's going to deliver first and last."

"Wow the whole town, where do I get some of that action."

"They're not allowing any of you or your husbands in on the action. They say you might fix the results."

"As if we would or could. Right we'd better get off to the high school for the first meeting for the reunion dance."

The Principal Mr. Roberts said, "I expect your all wandering why on earth you six were chosen to form this years reunion committee? Well I'll tell you.

1. Your all still in town

2. You didn't belong to any of the hierarchical groupings though clearly most would have welcomed any of you.

3. Your all well off and our budget for the reunion was cut again this year.

4.Your permanent records say that you would be trouble but you've all grown up into excellent adults with responsibilities and roots in this town."

"Crap when did that happen?" said Hyde.

When you started to contribute to the community by opening businesses and you were the first in the class of 1978 to do so when you took over Grooves and made the business a success."

"Oh crap." Said Hyde holding his head. "I'll never live this down and I never saw it coming."

Donna said. "Yes Hyde you' become a model citizen and an upstanding pillar of society in Point Place, someone who has set an example for others to follow."

"Burn." shouts everybody.

"Right lets get down to business." said Donna. "At PPP's board meeting yesterday we agreed to covering the entire costs of the reunion dance and we also offering our quadrangle as the venue. Hyde has agreed to organize the musical side along with his father WB. The catering will be organized through Fez and Kelso will act as a liaison between Point Places finest and PPP's own security systems. Brooke will sort out the administrative side of things while Jackie will take care of the overall design along with Laurie. That will leave Eric and me free to ensure that everything runs smoothly and to settle any arguments. Any questions?"

The principal after a minute or so asked for nominations for chairman, corrected by Donna to chairperson.

Jackie nominated Donna and as there were no other nominations Donna was elected by acclamation.

Donna then set up a reporting system to keep the principal informed of progress and scheduled regular meetings to run in conjunction with PPP' weekly board meetings and adjourned the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5 You Never Can Tell

**You Never Can Tell**

_**an: **_It seems to me that Chuck Berry is in always in this type of story so here his song is the title of this chapter. Do you have any suggestions for future chapter titles using songs suitable for a class of 1978 reunion?

WB still ran Groove records but now ran it from a head office within the PPP office building, though he had offices in Los Angles, New York and London so that he could tap into the emerging music genres.

Hyde worked out of this office but spent time in all the other offices, which were usually next to PPP regional offices, so he often went with Jackie and combined business with pleasure. Of course Kitty was always pleased to babysit for them or any of the gangs kids.

On this occasion they were heading for Los Angles to see Angela, Hyde's half sister on WB's side, about the equipment they would need to set up PPP's quadrangle as a venue for the reunion.

Angela had arranged for them to see Jake McRobert the owner of Roadies Express who organized the stage design and logistics for a number of bands.

Jackie had with her all the details, plans and numbers expected so that Jake could come up with a concept together with a costing. When they got to Jakes office Jackie thought she was seeing double as Jake looked like Steven right down to the curly hair.

Jackie and Angela wondered if WB had more about his early years that he needed to talk to them about while Steven just thought "Cool man my fro is in fashion in LA."

"Mr. Roberts" said Donna over the phone. "We were thinking of hiring some summer interns from the high school to see if we could sponsor a few students through college and employ some of those who don't want to go to college and we thought that involving the final year students in the setup of the reunion dance would allow us to have a look at how they handle themselves in a real life situation."

Eric was on his way back from a day of teaching in Madison driving his brand new Honda Accord still wishing it was the Vista Cruiser which was in the shop for a complete makeover back to its original specs though this time he was going to personally make sure it got a new tape deck or maybe even one of those brand new CD players. Though he would have to get some CD's first. Again no problem his birthday was coming up soon and Donna was arranging a non-surprise birthday party much to Kitty's annoyance.

He was thinking, life's good, I have the rest of this week off so I can go to PPP and get on with the technical printing project he was working on.

When he got home Donna had already fed the kids and they were all watching TV. Donna having settled the arguments over what to watch by selecting Tom and Jerry cartoons and afterwards Robby was sent off to do his homework while Eric got the younger ones off to bed.

While they were eating dinner Donna said "I'm going to be six months pregnant when the Reunion dance is held so none of my evening gowns are going to fit so I'll need to go shopping and since your free this week I thought we could somewhere other than the Point Place shopping Mall."

Eric after seven years of marriage to Donna was quite comfortable going shopping for clothes with Donna said, "Sure, we can go to Chicago for the day."

Donna said. "I was thinking of somewhere further than that."

"New York"?

"No, Los Angeles and we can stay till Friday, as Kitty is more than happy to babysit."

"But with Jackie and Hyde away that means seven kids overnighting with Kitty. Whoa, back up there, you said Los Angeles. That's where Jackie and Hyde are." This was Eric's worst nightmare shopping for clothes with Jackie and Donna.

"Don't worry too much Eric, lover, we are flying tomorrow first class with three nights in a suite at the Bonaventure hotel (5 star). We'll be back with the family for the weekend. Jackie and I will require you and Hyde for one full day of shopping and then you and Hyde can talk the reunion venue design over with Jake Roberts as well as talking to that LA printer about the contract to print the west coast editions of our educational text books."

"First class and only one day of shopping hell with you and Jackie. You sure know how to show a guy a good time."

"Well you never know you might get lucky. Seriously Eric, we're seriously rich now. We grown PPP from a regional publisher to a national player and your technology usage has driven our costs down well below the national average. So I want to spend some serious money on clothes and having a good time celebrating our pregnancy before I'm to big to enjoy it."

"Are you sure we can afford it, what with the house building"?

"Eric, since Bob and I bought PPP and remember you own 15 of the company it has grown in value from twenty-five million to one hundred and fifty million, so yes, you and I can afford to indulge ourselves from time to time."

"Wow, that much I guess we can afford room service then?"

"Yes and we can even charge it to business expenses as you are on a business trip. Now that's settled lets go and see how Robby's homework is coming along"

Having both Donna and Eric look over his homework was one of Robby's particular nightmares, as well as his teachers, as one or the other would send a note to the teacher commenting on the homework and making suggestions on how to improve her teaching skills while Robby was expected to be an A+ student by both teacher and parents.

The next morning after dropping the kids off with Kitty they headed for the airport for their first class flight to LAX.

Jackie had woken Steven up early and told him that they were going to the airport to pick up Donna and Eric and that the limo would be at their hotel in about forty minutes giving them just enough time to barf (Jackie) shower (both, threatening to delay their departure) and shave (Steven).

In the limo Steven finally had the time to ask, "why are Donna and Eric coming to LA"?

"Well Eric's going to look over Jakes plans for the quadrangle and talk to PPP's LA printers about the new technology he wants them to install and Donnas' here to do some shopping with me. Oh by the way you and Eric are free tomorrow so you and Eric are shopping with us tomorrow and Donnas' planning on spending some serious money shopping"

This was Steven's worst nightmare. Jackie, in shopping mode with Donna in tow and unlimited funding, dragging him along. At least Eric was also along for the ride.

Next up a day in the life of a credit card.


	6. Chapter 6 Going Underground

**Going Underground**

(Jam 1980)

After Eric and Donna had cleaned off the travel grime in their penthouse suite they dressed for dinner and went to find Hyde and Jackie.

Jackie had made reservations for a steak house knowing that California's restaurants were just starting their change to Californian fusion cooking and while they would try that out before leaving for home they would try it out but they wanted to stick with what they knew and liked for their first night.

After dinner they headed for the hotel bar for some drinks.

Jackie and Donna pulled out their filofaxes to compare notes on their shopping plans. Eric and Hyde looked at each other and Eric asked how long the two of them had been planning this trip.

Jackie answered." Since Donna got pregnant and realized that she had thrown out all her old maternity clothes." She asked Donna if she had made sure that her credit cards were cleared to zero.

"Yes and did you make those appointments for the hairdresser tomorrow morning"?

"Err ...yes. By the way boys, you're coming with us to get your hair cut and your nails done. It'll keep you busy while you're waiting for us."

"I'm not changing the fro."

"I know but it's been three months since you saw Fez for a hair cut."

"You've had the same style since you went to high school Eric and maybe you could update your hair. Please Eric."

"Only if you're paying."

"Ah but then I get to choose the style. OK?"

Eric starting to sound annoyed. "With the way you girls have been sandbagging us over this trip you've probably already picked out a style for me so lets see what you've picked?"

"Eric calm down I wouldn't go that far and you know it but we wanted to get you guys out of Point Place for a little while and buy you nice suits so that we can all get into a nightclub here without you having to emotionally blackmail the bouncer at least once in your life."

"Seems I'm not the only one skilled in emotional blackmail. You know that if we'd talked this over last week I'd have been ok with yours and Jackie's LA plans but to wait until now to tell us is blackmail" his voice rising somewhat.

Hyde had been about to raise his own objections but decided to keep them to himself until he was alone with Jackie in the privacy of their hotel room so he sat back to watch Eric and Donna slug it out.

Donna feeling her hormones raising her temper levels tried to keep it calm by saying that "Jackie and I didn't really plan this trip until I was pregnant and their doctor cleared the trip and we didn't tell you or Hyde anything because we didn't know that it would happen so quickly." At this point Donna' hormones kicked in and she started crying so she got up and said she was going to her suite. "Come on Jackie lets go." Both of them got up and walked off leaving Eric and Hyde at their table in the bar.

"You'll be lucky if she allows you into the suite tonight even to say sorry Foreman!"

"You didn't say much."

"I didn't have to you said it all and I will talk to Jackie about it. I'll get another beer then we can go up and see if your keycard unlocks the door and I'll take Jackie to our room and settle this with her."

"Thanks Hyde, you know even if we're right we're going to lose because they'll play the pregnancy card and we'll cave."

"Your right lets finish the beer and go upstairs."

Upstairs Donna was saying, "You know Eric's right both him and Hyde have been railroaded into our shopping plans. But dammit we're pregnant and we deserve this before we get to big to enjoy it. I'm going to apologize to Eric and then I'm going to lower the boom on him and seduce him into loving me for most of the night."

"Ew Donna I didn't want to hear that. Is Eric still able to go for that long?" Prurience getting the better of her curiosity. "You know I think you need to apologize for not telling him you wanted to get pregnant as well."

"Yes and yes I do even though we had joked about what would happen when Laurie got pregnant. Its not often that Eric digs his heels in and its usually when we haven't talked things through first. You'd think we would have learned what with the promise ring, me being left at the alter and Eric going to Africa."

" If my timings right Steven and Foreman have had time for another beer and a talk so I'd better get ready to go and do my own apologizing to Steven."

Right on cue the doorbell rung and the sound of a key card unlocking the door heralded the arrival of the boys. Jackie said good night and left with Steven.

"Donna, about tomorrow I'll go along with your plans for the day but in future can you tell me beforehand what's planned, you know I don't like surprises."

"Eric I have to apologize not only for tomorrow but for not involving you in getting pregnant." At this Eric raised an eyebrow and Donna blushes. "I mean in whether we both wanted another child." She said blushing.

" Donna, I was involved. I know your cycle almost as well as you do and I knew that when we made love that night there would be a good chance that you would get knocked up and I guess I assumed you were comfortable with that. In reflection maybe I should have said something."

"I would probably have just said if it happens it happens. Remind me after I've had the baby that I need to talk to you about the future. There are things I want to do that I can only do if you are one hundred percent with me."

"Ok, have we cleared the air?"

"Yes."

"Oh good" and moves in to hug and kiss Donna who is reciprocating. "Make up sex is always good, now, where did I leave my earplugs."

Donna frogs him. "Its a good thing we're on the top floor and that these suites have been soundproofed so that I can be a little uninhibited."

Meanwhile in Donnas' handbag a small plastic card was limbering up for its starring role in tomorrows episode of shop Hollywood till you drop.


	7. Chapter 7 A day in the Life

**A Day in The Life**

A credit card was sitting in Donna Pinciotti-Foreman's handbag deposited at their table, being watched over by Eric, her lover and husband, gently warming up for a day of shopping in LA.

"Well Donna, have you cleared the air with Eric." said Jackie at breakfast the next morning as they loaded their plates from the Buffet.

"Yes, and I'm still a little sore from the aftermath. Still I think we've managed to talk things through and I'm not going to plan anymore shopping trips like this without telling Eric about it. How about you"?

"Ew! Donna, but yes Steven and I settled our differences about taking him for granted in the traditional way and yes I'm a little sore too."

Eric and Hyde were sitting at their table waiting for the girls, watching over their handbags, to come back so that they could go pick up breakfast from the buffet.

"Well Foreman from the way you and Donna were holding hands I'd say that you settled your argument in the traditional way."

"Looks like you did as well. So are you ready for what the rest of today brings"?

"YesI'll take it as it comes. How about you?"

"As it comes, except that any new hairstyle will not encompass a mullet."

"Yeh, you don't want to look like a British soccer player. I was in London last month for the Stones concert and reviewing arrangements for the grand opening of our London store and they took me to a soccer match at the stadium where the concert was going to be held. Believe me those mullets are seriously not good looking."

"You know with the floor space you have in London maybe we can use one of the floors to sell PPP's Rock biographies. We've been looking at a deal to publish the bios in thr UK but maybe this way we just need a printer who's prepared to update their methods. Oh and someone who can spell in English instead of American."

"What are you two talking about"? Said Jackie. "If its business it can wait until tomorrow, so go chow down its going to be a long day."

After they finished breakfast their limo was waiting to take them to the hairdressers where their stylists awaited.

Donna said "since we're both pregnant we can't color or perm our hair so we're not going to be too long."

Two hours later the boys had been waiting for an hour. "That manicure was seriously relaxing. You know Eric your new hairstyle suits you."

Eric's hair was noticeably shorter."

"I noticed you enjoyed your manicure. Though at least we both refused the clear nail polish."

Both of them turned to look as their wife's walked out of the ladies area of the salon and both of them said aloud "wow." Even in Hollywood their wife's stood out from the crowd and the effect of two hours of hair and beauty treatment just made them stand out even more.

Donna said. " That's the effect we were looking for as she opened her handbag and got out her credit card to pay for everything."

What the card thought is not recorded though the bill was.

"Now, lets go shop. We're looking for everything from the skin out for tonight as well as some new clothes for all of us."

Inevitably Donna ended up with mostly her trademark lumberjack style for her maternity clothes as well as one, as Eric put it, six wolf howl, evening dress for their evening out.

Jackie having in the main failed to get Donna to move on from lumberjack, though it was now at least tailored lumberjack, went on to buy everything she needed for the next six months or so as well as her own six wolf howl evening dress.

The boys had their new suits from that new fashion shop Armani together with everything else, shoes, shirts and underwear as well as a goodly supply of other new clothes.

They were drinking coffee in the hotel lounge before going up to dress for dinner where they would meet Jake who was taking them to some LA's most famous nightspots including the bar where James Taylor performed in the 70's.

"Jackie said wow my feet are killing me. That reminds me we need to add a couple of shoe shops to our list for tomorrow where there's a height limit of less than 1 inch heels for pregnant women."

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow with our morning with _yasmin_™ for our re-union dresses. Did you remember to bring your measurements from the last time your were pregnant."

_"_Yes, though I don't know yet whether its another set of twins." She looks daggers at Steven who is looking at the ceiling knowing what's coming next. "Steven with your familys history of twins are you sure you don't have a twin out there somewhere? Did I tell everybody that the majority of Stevens relatives are twins." Said Jackie starting to rant a little.

"Yes" said everyone as they all got up to dress for dinner.

The credit cards thoughts are not known at this point as he was beginning to run out of steam and was breathing heavily though still up for a little partying that evening with another card snuggled up next to him in the purse getting herself ready for the next days shopping.


	8. Chapter 8 Big Yellow Taxi

**Big Yellow Taxi**

Jake MacRoberts was sitting in the lobby with his wife Sue; a small perfectly formed brunette, waiting for the Foreman/Hyde's to appear. He was taking them out to dinner and some contempory music clubs afterwards.

As they came into the lobby they got up to meet them and after being introduced to Donna and Eric, Jake was standing next to Hyde when Eric almost shouted at Hyde that "Jake looks like your twin, your almost identical right down to the hair style."

Donna Jackie and Sue turned to look and Donna remarked "You two had better be careful otherwise you'll turn into swingers without even realizing it and you two are enough alike for mistakes to happen"

Both of them started to answer that they'd know their husbands anywhere but became uncertain the more they compared the two.

Sue said, "I knew you were adopted but we don't know anything at all about your birth parents except that they came from the Chicago area."

"Steven's birth certificate doesn't say anything about twins but he was born in Point Place which is sort of in the Chicago area."

Steven and Jake were still staring at each other and thinking that this is like looking in a mirror. Both came to a decision at the same time and extending a hand they said, "hi brother" and Steven went on to say "and say hi to my other adopted brother, Eric."

Donna said "Why don't we discuss this and compare notes over dinner, at least two of us are pregnant and starving." Everyone moved out discussing the amazing co-incidence.

On the way Sue said "she had had twins in June of 1984."

To which amazing coincidence Eric said "If not already pregnant and you don't want to get pregnant anytime soon I'd stay away from your husband! All the girls in our group got pregnant over the last two months both this time and in September of 1983 which is when you became pregnant with your twins" doing the math's in his head.

"Wow" said Sue "I'd better pick up a pregnancy test kit on the way home" half jokingly.

"Believe me it's no joke" said Jackie.

"I was adopted in 1962 and my parents said that I was from the Chicago area originally and I've never really felt the need to find anything more about my birth parents. I've been very happy as a MacRobert."

Donna said, "If you want to find out you could fax your birth certificate to my office and we'll get Brooke to follow it up. She has access to our personnel records and Kitty."

"Kitty"? Said Jake.

"Eric's mother, she has Eric and Laurie as children but has adopted Steven, Jackie, Michael, Brooke and Fez and is a grandmother real or acting to all fourteen of our children and all the girls are pregnant. I'm sure you and Sue and your children will be adopted as well."

Sue said "Wow we're both only children and we wanted to have three or four children eventually, but I'm having difficulty imagining joining a family which already has four couples and fourteen children and at least four more on the way."

"We're going to need a bigger dining table for the new house," says Eric.

"Never mind the dining table we need a bigger kitchen. We need to fit in at least 36." said Donna.

"I think we're going to have go back to Kitty's tradition and let everyone do their own Thanksgiving dinner and everybody can bring over desert to our place afterwards." Eric said.

"By the way you're invited to Thanksgiving with us and bring your parents." said Jackie.

" OK but we'll need to check with our parents. You can meet them tomorrow night, we're having dinner with our parents so why not come over, our place is in Laurel Canyon."

"My mother Midge lives here in Venice and she was coming shopping with us tomorrow. Why don't you join us Sue. The men are all over at Jake's office for the day discussing the contract for the reunion dance"

'Why not, my parents are looking after the kids tomorrow so yes and we can head straight to our house when we've finished shopping and Jake can bring Eric and Steven."

Jake had noticed both Eric's and Hyde's interest perk up when they heard that Midge was going shopping with the girls and asked "What's the interest in Donnas' mother."

Hyde said. "You see how Donna looks? She gets her looks from Midge who looks like she should have been one of Charlie's Angels. All the boys had a thing for Midge when we were growing up. It's the same with Jackie's mother. Donnas' not only got Midge looks but she's also the brains of the gang though Eric runs her a very close second."

By now everyone had finished eating and were looking forward to some good music so Jake suggested that they move on to Babe's & Ricky's Inn or some Blues music and then on to the Troubadour where a lot of Los Angeles's bands got their start and maybe onto their house in close by Laurel Canyon for a nightcap.

"Oh by the way if there's any trouble let Eric and Donna handle it. They've got moves I still don't believe even though I've seen a lot of martial arts movies. They learned their Kung Fu from ex Taiwanese military types when they were in Africa and they still spend time over their improving their and their kids skills."

"The kids as well'?

"Yeh, they don't get any bother at all at school."

I can see that there are a whole lot of stories to catch up on. Anyway lets get going."


	9. Chapter 9 All My Friends

**All my Friends**

(Sung by Amos Lee off his Amos Lee Album)

In Point Place on the Wednesday morning at the Pinciotti-Foreman residence Kitty was preparing breakfast officially for seven children aging from four to seven but with the three Kelso's now arriving the child count went to eleven and the upper age went to thirty-one with Betsy and Michael Kelso following them into the kitchen.

They all sat down at the huge kitchen refractory table, able to seat an army, which with ten children and three adults left a fair amount of space. Kitty laughed as she put bacon, sausage and pancakes on the table and went to check seven packed lunch boxes to make sure everybody had enough to survive on for the day at kindergarten/school.

When she finally sat down next to Red she was looking a little frazzled and said "Thank goodness they all go somewhere for the day I'm getting a little old to looking after so many kids and with at least four more baby's on the way we need seriously need some help."

"Donna said something about opening a crèche and kindergarten at the office as she now had about 30 staff expecting and about 25 children below school age as well including our six 'grandchildren'." Said Red. "She also said something about you being in charge but that she wanted to talk to you about that."

"Grandma's in charge, Grandma's in charge," sang Lucas who was the spitting image of his twin sister Erin who in turn was the spitting image of Donna.

"Luke pipe down, before everybody starts." But it was already too late as Erin picked up the chant followed by all the four year olds.

Red was saying "That's one of our problems you can't say anything around here without at least one pair of small ears hearing it. I'm only surprised they aren't all swearing like troopers with the way their parents and me talk."

"The girls rigidly enforce a no swearing zone around the kids which seems to have worked for the little ones so far although the larger ones occasionally slip in a (whispers into Red's ear)'dumbass'

Brooke came dashing in gabbling something about Hyde have a brother.

"Brooke sit down and drink some coffee, it'll calm you down or at least stop you babbling for a moment." Red said making space for her to sit.

After taking a sip of her coffee and saying hi to the kids who were all ears she went on to say "Donna called and said she was faxing me a birth certificate for a Jake McRoberts' at the office. She wanted me to compare it to Hyde's as she thinks they may be twins."

Kitty gets up and goes to the living room and comes back holding Hyde's Birth Certificate. "You know Hyde was born in the Point Place Hospital but I wasn't on Duty because I was pregnant with Eric at the time. There will be a sealed record of the birth if adoption was involved although we should be able to get the name of the adoption Agency that was involved."

Betsy, the spitting image of Brooke with her brains but Michael's lack of co-ordination, was pulling Brookes sleeve and asking if Hyde had a brother and if so would he be an uncle.

The older kids all heard this and started whispering amongst themselves.

Betsy was saying to Robby, "Uncle Hyde has a twin brother."

Robby who had inherited his mothers' hair, his fathers eyes, his co-ordination from his mother and combined both their brains to be smarter than both of them. "I wonder if he's got kids and if he's going to move to Point Place from where-ever he lives now."

"He must be Californian like Great Auntie (grandma to Robby) Midge. That's where Auntie Donna is this week."

"OK kids time for your exercises before the school bus gets here." said Red. "You know the way these kids are lapping up this 'King Fong' and 'tea chi'. Donnas' going to have a well-trained army on her hands, especially with at least four more in the oven. Its a little spooky when a seven year old is leading the training."

The kids thought that the training was fun especially with Robby leading. He thought up ways to make the lessons fun and it stops the school bullies in their tracks.

There was a new girl at the school bus pickup point, whom the bus driver asked Robby sit next to. She had just moved to Point Place from Chicago and was looking nervous. She had moved into the house two doors away from the old Foreman house, which meant that after the rebuild they would be next-door neighbors'.

She was Betty-Sue Davis, a skinny seven year, nerdy looking girl with long sandy blond hair and grey/blue eyes, but very cute in Robby's eyes.

What she saw was a strapping red haired seven year old with green friendly looking eyes.

Robby said "Hi I'm Robby Foreman, the bus driver asked me to look after you and make sure you get to the principals office. Where do you come from"?

"I'm Betty-Sue Davis from Chicago. My parents have just moved here. We're almost next door neighbors' I saw you come out of the house two doors down from us with your sisters."

"No they're not my sisters, they're my cousins more or less." Turning in his seat he introduced Betty-Sue to Stevie and Nici Hyde and to Betsy Kelso saying that's "she's our new neighbor once the houses have been re-built."

Stevie and Nici looked at each other and both thought that this is the first time Robby has shown any interest in anyone outside their small group so they both checked her out to see what she was wearing and how her hair was styled (remember these are Jackie's twins so a fashion check is inherited from their mother).

Both thought so that's what Chicago kids are wearing now, maybe it's time to push mummy for a trip to the Chicago shops, even though they were expecting a dividend from the Los Angeles trip. All in all it looked as if Betty-Sue got a conditional approval so they both asked her about school in Chicago.

Robby took her to the principals' office and as she was in the same class he was told to show her the school and take her to class when the bell rang.

By the time the bell rang Robby knew what she liked in music and that she wasn't very good at ball games though she was a good runner.

At lunch Betty-Sue had money for lunch whereas Robby had one of Kitty's overfilled packed lunches so Robby joined his cousins and saved a seat for Betty-Sue.

In the lunch line she was just ahead of a rather large 5th grade Neanderthal who, seeing she was new, decided to coerce her into giving him her lunch money.

Looking up Robby saw what was happening and ran to where Betty-Sue was and grabbed the Neanderthal's hand and pulled him around to face him. The boy pulled his hand away and tried to punch Robby who blocked it and swept the boys legs out from under him and walked away, before the canteen staff even realized there was a problem, holding Betty-Sue's hand saying that she could share his lunch as Kitty always packed to much food.

Stevie and Nici look at Robby holding Betty-Sue's hand as they came over and Nici said "it looks like Robby's finally got a friend from outside our group."

"Yeah a scrawny little neighbor girl. "Oh well we had better divi up Kitty's lunches, it looks like some-ones going to be sharing with us."

After school Kitty heard the door bell ringing and upon opening the door found Susan, Vladic and Betty-Sue Davis standing there with a pie in hand.

"Why hello there I'm Kitty Foreman, don't stand there, come in and introduce yourselves" showing them through to the living room. Various four year old heads popped up and from around doorways to see what was going on.

After many introductions Susan said that they wanted to thank Robby for rescuing Betty-Sue (explaining in the process the Betty-Sue was named after both her grandmothers).

"Luke can you tell Robby to get up here there's' some people here to see him."

As Robby came into the room and saw Betty-Sue he smiled.

Kitty introduced him to Susan and Vladic Davis who thanked him for rescuing Betty-Sue.

"Why don't you take Betty-Sue down to the basement and introduce her to the rest of the kids."

As Robby left he heard Susan ask how many kids there were and Kitty's reply of " oh heavens where to begin."

In the basement Stevie was sitting on an old dining chair while Nici sat on an old sofa with Betsy on a camp chair and they were all watching old re-runs of Happy Days.

Robby and Betty-Sue sat on the sofa next to Nici. "Do you want a popsicle or something? Kitty's always got some Piggly Wiggly ones in the freezer."

"Don't you guys have homework to do"?

"Yes but we usually do it after dinner and we have training before that."

"Training"?

Nici answers "We train everyday in Martial Arts and Tai Chi. Robby's mum and dad learned it when they were in Africa but they're away in LA with our mum and dad at the moment so we're only doing Tai Chi and Robby leads."

"Can I watch, my dinners' not for another hour or so."

"If Gran's on form you're invited to dinner with us but be warned that means about fifteen people." said Nici.

"Robby said "why not join us I can teach you the basics. The good thing about Tai Chi is that we can use the push pull method to teach you the basics. Then you can join us everyday."

Again Stevie and Nici looked at each other as nobody outside the family had ever been asked to join in before.

Olivia, Oli and Danni Fez and Laurie's kids ran into the basement expecting only their gang to be there, ready to start their exercises.

More introductions were made after which Robby grabbed Betty-Sues hand and started for the basement door shouting "last person out has to tell Red he's a dumbass."

Danni was last and resignedly turned around and ran up the stairs to Red and shouted "Dumbass" while running for the door proving that she was not a dumbass.

Kitty said, "Now Red don't call her back after all it's your own fault that she knows that word at-all. What have I always said about little pitchers"? And walked to the door." Now Danni you shouldn't use such words if you don't know the meaning of the word. Oh Betty-Sue you and your parents are staying for dinner." and walking back in "thought to herself, now who does she remind me of at the same age."

Robby showed Betty-Sue how Tai Chi worked and later sat with her at dinner chattering together about Chicago, Point Place, TV and what toys they had and wanted.


	10. Chapter 10 Do you know the way to San Jo

**Do you know the way to San Jose**

Donna woke up at 6 am after their night out with a clear head but was already running for the bathroom as her pregnancy reminded her that her hormones were way out of whack.

When she got back into bed there were groans emanating from her dill hole husband who had drunk entirely too much alcohol for his own good.

So she reached into her handbag and pulled out two Alka Seltzers and plopped them in the glass of water she had brought from the bathroom. On reflection she added one more tablet and held the glass next to Eric's ear so that he could get the full effect of the phizz as it happened.

He turned over reaching for the glass and said "I'm to old for this crap anymore. I need to drink less."

"I tried to tell you after the third beer." and lies down and snuggles into Eric and starts to caress and kiss him.

"Oh wow your hormones are going again and heres me with a huge ... hangover in more ways than one."

"Yeah they're wobbling from one extreme to the other, now shut and and love me."

Even recovering from a major hangover he knows what Donna needs and begins to kiss her with increasing passion while his hands wandered across her body carefully avoiding her oversensitive breasts while Donna hands were also busy concentrating on Eric's groin which showed how hard Donna's hormones were hitting so Eric moved his hands downward across her slightly swollen stomach and used those long fingers to drive her to the edge before moving over and into her. Eric was gripped tightly by Donna's inner muscles (even after three children she had managed to retain her tightness due to her exercise regime). Donna rolled them over and sat up pulling Eric into a sitting position before wrapping her legs round him and moving her hips in time with his thrusts into her.

As Eric came Donna gripped him with her arms legs and her muscles milked the last of his come as Donna herself again orgasmed.

Neither of them moved for 10 minutes just whispering I love you, kissing and caressing before moving to the shower.

Now Eric and Donna have never been able to take a shower together and keep their hands to themselves. so Donna was soon pressed up against the shower glass with Eric thrusting into her from behind. He was now stroking and caressing the twins driving Donna into orgasm while he continued on until Donna's inner muscles made him come. Somehow they managed to finish their shower without further incidences and drying themselves they went back to bed.

"Wow that some hangover cure, three Alka Seltzer and some loving" and leans over to kiss her.

"Careful Eric my hormones might want another round."

"I need some recovery time" and gets out of bed to make them both some tea.

He hands Donna her tea and she says "Dammit I'm missing my coffee already but Elsie my gynecologist say's that coffees of my list of approved foods. Luckily I picked up a taste for tea from our time in Africa."

Donna kisses Eric and thanks him for this mornings loving and for being with her always and telling him that she loved him.

The kiss deepens into a languid passion and she slowly kisses her way down his body and begins to kiss lick and suck his penis till it became hard again. while Eric slowly turned around and started to kiss lick and suck her clitoris while leaning his head on her thigh. His long fingers now stroking her vaginal lips till they moistened again whereupon they sank into her languidly.

Donna rests her head on Eric's thigh while picking up on Eric's rhythm and continues to suck on him.

They continue this for some minutes before the urgency picks up till Eric explodes in Donna's mouth and Donna's wetness flows onto Eric's face.

Donna turns around to kiss Eric and as they kiss each can taste themselves on the others lips.

By now it was 08:10 and Donna began panicking as her mother was due to meet her for breakfast at 08:30 and if she was late Midge would ask how was it, which Donna has always dreaded.

But Donna is not Jackie, she is proudly a lumberjack and she was in the hotel lobby on time fully dressed with make-up lightly apply with husband in tow, waiting for her mother to appear.

As Midge came through the revolving doors Donna saw her sister Tina as well, whom she hadn't seen much of since her summer in California all those years ago. Last she'd heard was that Tina was in Seattle working for a smallish computer company called Microsoft.

As Donna kissed her mother Midge was saying Tina came to town with some news. "She getting married next year."

"Donna leaned across and grabbed Tina into a bear hug saying "Congratulations and who's the lucky guy taking you off Midge's hands."

"Colin he's Scottish and he works for Microsoft as well." With that they head for the Coffee shop for breakfast and to catch up on several years worth of gossip.

Midge said " if your having sex with Colin you'd better double up on your birth control. The Point Place sisterhood have all just got pregnant almost at the same time yet again.

"Mom," said Tina displaying the same reactions Donna has to such personal remarks from her mother.

They're joined at breakfast by Jackie and Steven. "Eric we have too leave soon to meet up with Jake and get to the LA stadium to have a look at the quality of Work my twin's crew produces."

They kiss their wives, Midge an Tina before hailing a taxi to go cross town.

Both credit cards in Donna's purse have been fully refreshed and are ready for another day's shopping.


	11. Chapter 11 Instinct

**Instinct**

(Crowded House)

Fez was in seventh heaven. He was surrounded by food and he still had two caterers to visit that day.

He had managed to get the reunion committee to agree to a desert heavy menu and he was out testing the main contenders proposed menus for the reunion dance.

Faced with a table full of food Fez being Fez started at the desert end and filled his plate with spoonfuls of hot desert: umm ali, baklava, basbousa , cheesecake (yes the caterer was Middle Eastern) before going on to sample the various starters and main courses

By the time he had worked his way through sampling the entire table he was stuffed and feeling a little sick and he still had two caterers to go yet.

Brooke knew Fez's eating habits well enough and had included some airline sick bags in the limo that the PPP had provided him with for the day and he had made liberal use of them and the accompanying wet wipes on the way to the next caterer where he repeated his eating performance along the the vomiting in the limo on the way to the last caterer where the whole eating and vomiting performance occurred again.

The limo dropped him off at his house where Laurie had prepared a fine three course dinner for him that evening with some of his favorite desert.

Fez took one look and ran to the bathroom to be sick again.


	12. Chapter 12 Robby

**Robby**

**an:** This story first surfaced in Class of 78 but I felt it deserved its own story especially if I continue to expand it. It centers around Robby, Donna and Eric's eldest son and his meeting a neighbor girl.

**Characters:**

Robert Foreman aka Robby ("Lost in Space" but don't tell Donna) born in Africa on 23 March 1981.

Stephanie aka Stevie ,and Nicole aka Nici Hyde,twins born "early" in Point Place on 25 March 1981.

Betsy Kelso born in 1979 currently fond of saying that she is glad that mummy and daddy made an honest child of her by getting married.

Triplets named Olivia (girl), Oliver (boy) and Danni (girl). born in 25 March 1981 to Laurie and Fez

**Point Place: Fall 1988**

The kids went to Kung Fu and Tai Chi training in the Foremans garden every morning after breakfast and evening before dinner in when Eric and Donna were in town.

When they were away Robby led Tai Chi exercises and always tried to make them more like playtime especially for the younger kids.

There was a honk honk as the school bus announced it's arrival and Robby together with Stevie,Nici and Betsy ran through the kitchen to collect their school bags and lunches with a kiss from Grans (Kitty Foreman) before sprinting for the bus.

As Robby got on the bus the bus driver asked Robby to sit next to a new girl who was looking nervous and take her to the principals office.

"Hi I'm Robby Foreman, the driver asked me to show you to the principals office."

"Hello I'm Betty-Sue Davis I've just moved to Point Place. I saw you running out of the house three doors down from my house."

Robby worked out that she lived next door to mums old house and that meant that they would be next door neighbours when they moved back into their rebuilt and enlarged house.

What Robby saw was a skinny but pretty seven year, nerdy looking with long sandy blond hair and grey/blue eyes girl, who looked very cute to his eyes.

What she saw was a cute good looking strapping seven year old with red hair and green friendly looking eyes.

Robby said "Where do you come from"?

"I'm from Chicago. My parents have just moved here. Was that your sisters I saw getting on the bus with you"?

"No they're not my sisters, they're my cousins more or less." Turning in his seat he introduced Betty-Sue to Stevie and Nici Hyde and to Betsy Kelso saying " thats she's going to be my neighbour once the house has been re-built."

Stevie and Nici looked at each other and both thought that this is the first time Robby has shown any interest in anyone outside their small group so they both checked her out to see what she was wearing and what her hair looked like (remember these are Jackies twins so a fashion check is manditory and inherited from their mother). Both thought so that's what Chicago kids are wearing now, maybe it's time to push mummy for a trip to the Chicago shops. All in all it looked as if Betty-Sue got a conditional approval so they both asked her about school and the shops in Chicago.

Robby took her to the principals office and as she was in the same class he was told to show her the school and take her to class when the bell rang.

By the time the bell rang Robby knew what she liked in music and that she wasn't very good at ball games though she was a good runner.

At lunch Betty-Sue had money for lunch whereas Robby had one of Kitty's overfilled packed lunches so Robby joined his cousins and saved a seat for Betty-Sue.

In the lunch line she was just ahead of a rather large 5th grade neanderthal who, seeing she was new, decided to coerce her into giving him her lunch money.

Looking up Robby saw what was happening and ran to where Betty-Sue was and grabbed the Neanderthal's hand and pulled him around to face him. The boy pulled his hand away and tried to punch Robby who blocked it and swept the boys legs out from under him and walked away holding Betty-Sue's hand, before the canteen staff even realized there was a problem, saying that she could share his lunch as Kitty always packed to much food.

Stevie and Nici look at Robby holding Betty-Sue's hand as they came over and Nici said "it looks like Robby's finally got a friend from outside our group."

"Yeah a scrawny little neighbor girl. "Oh well we had better divi up Kitty's lunches, it looks like some-ones going to be sharing with us."

After school Kitty heard the door bell ringing and upon opening the door found Susan,

Vladic and Betty-Sue Davis standing there with a peach cobbler pie in hand.

"Why hello there I'm Kitty Foreman, don't stand there, come in and introduce yourselves" showing them through to the living room.

Various four year old heads popped up and from around doorways to see what was going on.

After many introductions Susan said that they wanted to thank Robby for rescuing Betty-Sue (explaining in the process the Betty-Sue was named after both her grandmothers).

"Luke can you tell Robby to get up here, there is some people here to see him."

As Robby came into the room and when he saw Betty-Sue he smiled.

Kitty introduced him to Susan and Vladic Davis who thanked him for rescuing Betty-Sue and gave him the pie.

"Why don't you take Betty-Sue down to the basement and introduce her to the rest of the kids. You can share the pie out for desert after dinner."

As Robby left he heard Susan ask how many kids there were and Kitty's reply of " oh heavens where to begin."

In the basement Stevie was sitting on an old dining chair while Nici sat on an old tattered sofa with Betsy on a camp chair and they were all watching an old re-run of Happy Days.

Robby and Betty-Sue sat on the sofa next to Nici. "Do you want a popsicle or something. Kitty's always got some Piggly Wiggly ones in the freezer."

"Yes a red one please. Don't you guys have homework to do"?

"Not today but we usually do it after dinner and we have training before that."

"Training"?

Nici answers "We train everyday in Martial Arts and Tai Chi. Robby's mum and dad learned it when they were in Africa but they away in LA with our mum and dad at the moment so we're only doing Tai Chi and Robby leads."

"Can I watch, my dinners' not for another hour or so."

"If Grans on form you're invited to dinner with us but be warned that means about fifteen people at dinner." said Nici.

"Robby said "why not join us I can teach you the basics. The good thing about Tai Chi is that we can use the push pull method to teach you the basics. Then you can join us everyday if you want."

Again Stevie and Nici looked at each other as nobody outside the family had ever been asked to join in before.

Olivia, Oli and Danni ran into the basement expecting only their gang to be there, ready to start their exercises. Again the silent looks saying who's this sitting with Robby?

More introductions were made after which Robby grabbed Betty-Sue's hand and started for the basement door shouting "last person out has to tell Red he's a dumbass."

Danni was last and resignedly turned around and ran up the stairs to Red and shouted "Dumbass" while running for the door proving that she was not so much of a dumbass.

Kitty said "Now Red don't call her back after all it's your own fault that she know's that word at-all. What have I always said about little pitchers"? and walked to the door." Now Danni you shouldn't use such words if you don't know the meaning of the word. Oh Betty-Sue you and your parents are staying for dinner." and walking back in thinking to herself, "now who does she remind me of at the same age."

Robby showed Betty-Sue how Tai Chi worked and later sat with her at dinner chattering together about Chicago, Point Place, TV and what toys they had and wanted.

All the other children were wondering about what Robby was doing as he normally was chatting with the other children.

Red picked up on this to and was about to say something when a light-bulb went off above his head and he said to Kitty very quietly. "You know Robby and Betty-Sue are acting just like Eric and Donna at the same age."

"Of course that what's so familiar about them!"

Susan Betty-Sues mother heard this and asked. "What was so familiar"?

"Robby and Betty-Sue. They're the same as Eric and Donna, Robby's parents, were at the same age only in reverse."

Red said "Oh boy if they follow the same pattern as Eric and Donna my quiet retirement is ruined. The only good point is that Eric and Donna are Robby's parents so they're going to get the pain."

"Now Red, calm down, Eric and Donna are very happily married now and anyway they should be able to learn from your oops our oops their mistakes." and she went on to explain all this to Susan and Vladic though it would take several days to go through everything.

Through all this Betty-Sue and Robby kept chatting away about things they liked and disliked before Betsy elbowed Robby saying "Red and Kitty are talking about you two to Betty-Sue's parents and how like your mom and dad you are. They're talking about how alike you two are to Eric and Donna at seven, neighbor girls and how they fell in love. I don't understand what they're saying but Reds taking bets on the amount of trouble you two are going to cause in your teens if you're anything like Eric and Donna."

"Keep listening Betsy we'll talk later.

But Kitty finished with a "how cute they always were and how close friends they were from the day they met."

"We haven't any homework tonight, want to play basketball with us even the twins play"?

"I've never tried basketball I'm not very good at ball games."

"I can teach you to play as good as me."

"Wait till you see me play first. I go out running with mums and dad on Sunday after church. Do you run"?

"I have to, dad's a champion runner who learned to run in Kenya. "Which church do you go to we go to Pastor Dave's services."?

"I'm not sure but the Pastor's coming round tomorrow night."

"Shoot, I was planning to ask you if you wanted to play on my dad's computer tomorrow night."

"Betty-Sue its time to go home."

"Goodnight Robby." and she runs to catch up with her parents.

The rest of the kids had gathered in the study where the speakerphone lived so that they could talk to and listen to mommy and daddy saying goodnight from Los Anglos.

Robby ran in just in time to here "goodnight David from Auntie Jackie and Uncle Hyde."

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Zane"

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Erin"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Lucas"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

Kitty gathered up the littlest ones who were already in PJ's and shepherded them off to bed.

"Have you all behaved yourself in school today."

"Yes" said everybody "and we've done our training."

"Good because we've bought you all presents. Robby you've been very good taking on the responsibility, but why were you late for our phone call"

"I was saying goodnight to our new neighbors and their daughter."

There were giggles from Stevie and Nici and a soft chant of "Robby's got a girlfriend, Robby's got a girlfriend, Robby's got a girlfriend."

"Quiet everybody its time to go to bed we love you."

'Goodnight Stevie"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Nici"

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight John-Boy (oops wrong fanfiction)Robby"

And the kids all wander off to their bedrooms

Kitty picks up the phone and whispers "you've got to see Robby and the neighbor girl Betty-Sue together they' just like you two to were at the same age."

There were four oh my gods from the other end of the phone.

The next morning both Betty-Sue and Robby were at the school bus stop early.


	13. Chapter 13 Paint it Black

**Paint It Black**

Kelso said, "man that was fun" as he finished the combat shooting exercise. He had always enjoyed shooting at targets. He had not thought it was fun on the only two occasions that he'd had to draw his gun for real and only once had he had to fire it in the line of duty. But whenever he was shooting at targets he would be humming "Happiness is a Warm Gun" by The Beatles.

He was at the Point Place Police and Fire Services Academy for a meeting with the Police and Fire Chiefs for Point Place to discuss arrangements for the forthcoming high school reunion dance at the PPP campus as well as the arrangements being made to train PPP security staff at the Academy.

Kelso had arrived an hour early so he could meet up with his old police friends and try out the new combat pistol range.

As he turned around no-one was in sight as he pointed his gun in the air, ejected the magazine and pulled the action back to clear the chamber.

"Thats better Kelso we don't want any more accidents do we?"

"Hey that was no............ Oops yeah you're right no more accidents.

"Is Vladic coming as well, I've arranged coffee in the Training Commandant's office."

Vladic Davis was the new national chief of security for PPP, responsible for all PPP's offices countrywide. Kelso had been promoted to Executive Director of Security for PPP in Point Place.

"How did you know about Vladic he only started yesterday and I've only talked to him for about twenty minutes so far"?

"We have our sources." Donna phoned last week to tell him how she was handling the Kelso problem.

Yeah he should be arriving in the office any minute now.

Vladic was sitting at the conference table drinking coffee when they entered.

Kelso walked up to him and shaking his hand said "Hi and introduced him to Joe the Police Chief and Rudy the Fire Chief.

They spent the next twenty minutes getting to know each other when Kelso upon hearing that the name of Vladic's daughter was Betty Sue exclaimed that Betsy "had said that Betty Sue had made quite an impression on Robby, Foreman, Donna and Eric's eldest son yesterday"

"Yes it was Betty Sue's first day at school and Robby showed her around and rescued her from a bully who tried to take her lunch money away from her."

"That's Robby alright, Donna and Erik are really good at martial arts, though Donna never really needed them as she could beat up any boy in Point Place when she was in School. They're teaching the kids that and tai chi. Oh and you'd better be careful I think there's something in the water' most of the wife's working at PPP have become pregnant in the last four months."

Rudy the fire chief said "Yeah the hospital manager say's she's going to have to hire extra staff to cope."

"Right to business. What we've seen of the plans for the reunion so far all all within code though we haven't yet seen your contractors layout so we can't pass them yet." said Rudy.

"We think that with the training program for your security staff that you should be able to cope with any unforeseen problems." said Joe

"Donna approved the contract outlines for the training program so we are all good to go as soon as the lawyers get the contract drafted and signed. Vladic said.

"Brooke said that they're hiring Hyde's twin brother as the event organizer and he's done some rock concerts in the Chicago area before so you can check out his work with the Chicago PD."

"Hyde's got a twin brother!! We need to get additional policemen!!!"

The discussions went on for about another half hour before Kelso and Vladic were able to leave.

"Listen Kelso, can I call you Michael, Kelso is so formal?"

"Only if we're dating. I've been called Kelso by all my friends most of my life and Michael only by my girlfriends and Mrs Foreman."

"OK, Kelso it is. Why don't we grab some lunch before we head back to PPP so that we can get better acquainted."

As they got their lunch and sat down Kelso said "Listen, I know I'm kind of goofy and accident prone and I very lucky to have Brooke as my wife and mother to Betsy who is as smart as her mother and not nearly as accident prone as me but I am good at security."

"Yes I know I checked your police file and that commendation for the liquor store robbery shooting shows that you are good in the clutch situations. I'm sure we're going to be able to work together. I was a police lieutenant in Chicago and I heard about some of your goofier incidents at the Playboy Club but I also heard about the charity work you did for the local orphanage as well."

"Oh that was Brooks influence really, but I enjoyed helping the kids and I'm chairman of PPP's children's charity committee and listen there's no hard feelings about you getting the job as I really do know what my limitations are."

"Good, then we can get on and prepare the plans for the reunion."

'Later that day at dinner. "Betsy I met Betty Sue's dad, he works at PPP, he seems like good guy. How was your day at school?"

"It was good Dad, we had maths and english today and big Brian spilled his lunch all over the floor." knowing that when Dad asked about school he really like to hear about everything but school work and proceeded to tell him about the various antics of the school tribes that day.

The twins were just itching to tell him about their day and almost before Betsy had finished were talking about their day with Janey starting and Louise taking over the next sentence instantly.

Kelso was still not trusted with the dishes so Brooke and the kids put everything in the dishwasher while Kelso got out their kit for tai chi with Robby.

Brooke said " take them round the front way.

"Awe you're no fun. Which way do you want to go kids?"

"The back way, we can visit with that spaniel that Mrs Buckhiemer just got."

When they eventually arrived at Robby's house and Kelso was lifting them over the fence the kids were spotless but Kelso had skinned his knees after being chased by Mrs Buckhiemer's spaniel.

Kitty said "Kids the rest of the gang are in the basement. Why don't you help yourselves to some popsicles why I repair daddy's knees. Just like old times Michael" as she applied a couple of Snoopy plasters to his knees.


	14. Chapter 14 It's Just Another Day

**It's Just Another day**

It was noon on Saturday and a Boeing 767 combined passenger/freight jet was landing at Chicago O'Hare Airport watched by 7 children and three grandparents from the viewing roof of the terminal.

They watched it taxi to the terminal where steps were rolled up and the passengers started to disembark.

The first four passengers heard children shouting " there's Mum, there's Dad."

Donna, Eric, Jackie and Steven looked up to see their children lined up on the roof waving at them. they waved back shouting each of the kids names as Kitty, Red and WB attempted to gather up the kids to make the dash to the arrivals hall in time for the kids to swamp their parents.

Donna and Eric came out first and were hugging and kissing their kids Robby, Erin and Luke as well as their nieces and nephews Stephie, Nici, David and Zane when the kids all fell silent with open mouths staring at the arrivals gate where there appeared to be two Stevens coming towards them followed by Jackie and Sue who quickly caught up to their husbands.

Jake grabbed Sue's hand while Steven grabbed Jackie's which was all the kids needed to rush to Jackie and Steven for more hugs and kisses.

Then they all started staring at Jake again.

"Kids this is your uncle Jake and his wife Sue. He's my twin brother that I never knew I had.

The kids all looked at each other then they lined up and politely walked over to Jake and Sue and introduced themselves after shaking their hands and shyly ran back to their parents.

Two of Jakes crew were following on with the Foreman' and the Hyde's luggage and Red broke off to guide them to where their bus was parked.

Sue and Jake were saying their goodbyes, as Jake was in Chicago to stage manage an Eagles concert on Sunday. "You've got all the tickets and all areas passes so we'll see you at the concert then we'll come to Point Place to give you an estimate for the dance and meet the rest of the family."

Marshaling the kids out of the airport and back to the PPP bus took time as everyone was trying to find out what mum and dad had bought them. the younger kids had demanded to be carried and each of them had a hyperactive twin each very happy for their universe to be complete again and giving their respective parent a complete rundown of everything the had happen since they left.

Eric said "whoa back up there Erin. Did I here you say that Robby has a girlfriend?"

Donna looked a little startled as she heard the same thing from Lucas.

Eric called over to Robby " what's her name?"

"Betty-Sue Davis. Her parents came to Point Place to work in mums company and she's not my girlfriend, just a friend and she's joining us for Tai Chi and martial arts training if thats alright with you?"

"We'll need to talk to her parents and get their permission first.

Lets get to the important stuff "what her favorite star wars character"? said Eric, still a Star Wars geek at heart even though he'd long since accepted the fact the Leia and Luke were siblings and not pre-destined lovers.

Robby raising his eyebrows said " Princess Leia of course. I'm going running with her and her parents this afternoon."

"Maybe I'll come with you to meet them."

Donna said that she wasn't going to be running again until after the new baby was born. "But would you like to invite Betty-Sue and her parents over for some refreshments after their run."

Kitty true to her nature had been listen to the conversation said " I've just baked a large batch of cookies and assuming Fez hasn't been over visiting that there was plenty of cookies and she still had time to bake another cake and maybe a pie."

In a scene being repeated in the Foreman household though, maybe not under such critical eyes, some suitcases were being unpacked in the Hyde's living room. the first one contained toys and dolls and accessories that were distributed among the four children. The next two large suitcases contained new children's clothes and both set of twins had their own case and were going through it with one set of twin thinking which outfit was fashionable or just so so and trying to decide which would be the one to wear to school on Monday. Tuesday, Wednesday

and so on. In fact they had enough new clothes to seem them through the week and into the following Friday. the other set of twins were in total Zen mode and said nothing at all about the styles.

Each of them said thanks mum and Jackie thought "wow my taste is still impeccable they didn't think any of the clothes were so so, though they've haven't seen mine yet. Yeah I still the best" as she reached out for Nici to give her a hug then started tickling her after which everyone fell in a heap trying to tickle each other.

At the Foreman's Robby was taking delivery of a Robby the Robot from Lost in Space and Donna for the first time realized where the shortening of "Robert's" name came from. Robby, from now on I'm going to call you Rob." looking daggers at Eric. "I thought it was only Star Wars that you were all touchy feelly for."

"No my inner geekieness has accepted that Han and Leia are together so I expanded in to other areas. Remember African tv was heavily into reruns and British series so I watched a lot of Lost in Space, Doctor Who and Time Tunnel episodes. So no Sarah-Jane for a girl this time around then" as he leans over to kiss Donna.

Donna said "hm, Actually I quite like Sara-Jane as a name though, but no Doctor Who references" showing that she had also been watching African tv.

"Oh crap" as Donna got up and ran for the nearest bathroom where vomiting sounds were heard as the entire contents of Donna's stomach disappeared into the toilet.

Donna went up to her own bathroom to clean her teeth before collecting some crackers from Kitty. "As she sat down again she explained to the kids that morning sickness didn't limit itself to the mornings and that it was just her body trying to adjust to being pregnant.

After finishing the crackers she headed for the kitchen for something more substantial.

While she was eating she reminded Eric that her scan was due on Tuesday and that he'd better make sure he was there.


	15. Chapter 15 Is It True

**Is It True**

Sunday afternoon the whole Foreman extended family were on the bus again heading for Chicago and the Eagles concert.

The youngest kids were all on their afternoon naps tucked into their sleeping bags on the floor between the seats. All the kids would be doing this on the way home as Monday was still a school day and they would need their sleep.

Jackie and Donna were sitting together talking about their impending checkups and scans while munching their way through a whole tub of ice cream with chocolate chip cookies crumbled into the tub.

"Eric's getting snipped after this one."

"You hope its just one."

"Shut your mouth Jackie one set is more than enough."

"I just thought you would want to catch up with me and Steven. With Steven's family history I'll be lucky if its not triplets or worse. Your right though enough is enough I love my kids but Steven's getting snipped even if I have to do it myself when he's asleep."

"I'll just go and tell him what you just said. I'm sure he doesn't need much sleep."

"Donna if you tell him that he'll never sleep again."

As the bus came up to the outskirts of Chicago Eric and Steven started to wake up the kids so they wouldn't be to grumpy when they got of the bus.

The older kids weren't so excited by the Eagles considering them old hat though they all enjoyed the music even so.

What was exciting them were the all area access passes they had which included the VIP enclosure all courtesy of their new uncle.

All they knew at the moment was that he was a long lost brother of Hyde (uncle or daddy) and that he lived in LA and like WB was able to score headline tickets. What was best of all was that they were out to late on a Sunday night even though they would have to sleep on the bus going home. Being able to brag about being at the Eagles concert with all areas access passes of their own was major bragging right territory.

Robby was thinking that it was a shame the Betty-Sue couldn't come but he had promised to tell her all about the concert tomorrow. He and Dad had gone out for a five mile run last night with Betty-Sue and her family. Dad had spent the whole time talking about how he learned to run in Kenya which lead on to how he and Mom had got married there and that Robby had been born there while Mom and Dad had been studying education.

The bus pulling up outside the arena brought Robby out of his reverie and left him staring at the biggest banner that he had ever seen hanging over the turnstiles. There was a huge queue waiting to get in and most of them turned to see who was on the bus but lost interest when the kids started coming off the bus all wearing passes, followed by their parents who marshaled everybody towards the vip entrance which had everybody looking again trying to figure out who they were.

Jake and Sue were waiting at the entrance. This time the kids were all cool about Jake, after all twins were not exactly uncommon in their extended family.

WB came over and shook Jake's hand then pulled him into a hug. This was the first time they'd met though they had been talking on the phone everyday since Hyde had met Jake in LA.

Hyde came over and joined the hug while Sue walked over to Jackie and they hugged which got the kids into the act and Sue was introduced all over again to all of Jackie's kids and everyone else's' kids.

Jackie said. "Your staying with us for the next week."

"But Jake had got us a room at the local motel."

"That rat pit, they haven't changed the decor since before Foreman booked that motel room the night of the school prom, so believe me when I say you don't want to be seen dead there as the rats are probably big enough to do the job. I'll get the driver to pickup your luggage so that we can leave quickly after the concert as this mob of kids have to to be in school/kindergarten early tomorrow."

"How come you've got so many kids?"

"I don't know, just lucky I or other when one of us gets pregnant

the rest must all get clucky and become pregnant and we've all got a history of multiple births. So if, now your part of our group and in Point Place for a week, don't want to be pregnant you better keep Jake out of your bedroom or at least double your birth control methods.

"Pardon?"

"Ok look around you Laura, Brooke, Donna and me are all pregnant within a couple of months, most of our kids birthdays are within a couple of months of each other and another thing a lot of the girls at the office are also pregnant. It must be something in the air."

WB was saying "You must meet Angie your half sister, Harry and their kids."

" Yes Angie lives in Point Place and she got pregnant last month as well." Said Jackie " c

Come on lets get everyone in and seated for the show.

Three hours later the kids were all singing Hotel California on their way to the bus holding each others and their parents hands.

The bus stopped at a Fatso Burgers and everybody got what they wanted to eat before the kids were settled down in their pjs and into their sleeping bags with Erik reading for the younger ones from Hans Christian Anderson's 'Tom Thumb'. He reached page four before the last pair of eyes drooped into sleep.

Betsy, Nici, Stevie and Robby remained awake wrapped in their sleeping talking excitedly about the concert and how good the Eagles were before Donna and Brooke looking over the top of the seat said that it was time to get some sleep.

At the front of the bus talking in hushed tones were WB, Jake and Hyde trying to catch up on years of not knowing each other.

"I can't believe that that you two never met with all the concerts you attend having attended a few of them himself."

"Jake said that "I never went to the audience area at a concert I was always the mixing desk or lighting controls and afterwards making sure that everything came down safely and was correctly stowed away for the next concert. I only ever met the stars at rehearsal whereas WB was being invites to all the after show parties to meet the stars."

A few hours later the youngest kids were being carried off the bus by their parents and put to brd still in their sleeping bags while the older kids sleepily wondered off the bus and into their own beds.

Later at the Hyde's four adults sat around the coffee table drinking hot cocoa laced with cinnamon and talking quietly before going to bed.

The dawn chorus was barely underway when when the noise of waking excited children at four different households running around getting ready for school and then heading for Kitty's kitchen for breakfast.

"Twenty minutes later the Hyde's and McRobert's appeared at breakfast and noticed that all the kids were wearing the Eagles T Shirts the Jake had given them at the concert.

"I see your all properly dressed for a day of bragging about where you all were last night."

"Yes Uncle/Daddy."

"Now say thank you to Uncle Jake for your T Shirts."

"Thank you Uncle Jake" echoed around the kitchen as packed lunches were grabbed and stuffed into backpacks and a general exodus in the direction of the kitchen door in the direction of the school bus while the younger ones communed with their parents who were lacing their lunches into the backpacks before grabbing hands to drag their parents in the direction of their kindergarten bus.

This left Jake and Sue alone with Kitty and Red who no-one had yet introduced them to.

"Hi I'm Kitty, Erik and Laura's mother and brood mother to the rest of the gang, Grandma to all the kids and Red over there has been trying to get all of them to leave home ever since they graduated from high school."

"Hi and it looks like I'm stuck with them for the rest of my life and I don't think the younger generation are going to respect even one of my foot in the ass comments the way their parents did. They have no fear."

As Jake and looked at each other Kitty said "don't worry inside that tough exterior beats the heart of the worlds biggest softy" and on cue the parents all came back through the kitchen door.

"Aw Dad I always knew you secreted loved us even when threatening us with your foot in our asses."

"Kitty look what you've done, they don't respect me any more."

"That may be so but they all love you." said Kitty"


	16. Chapter 16 SuperTrooper

**Super Trooper**

"The exits are all clearly defined and there's plenty of room to bring in the crane from the car park and there's space for the generators in the back car park." said Jake. "The rest is straight forward assuming that its a dance with live music and buffet dinner that's wanted."

Donna, Hyde and WB were all standing in the quadrangle. WB said " We've booked a 70's revival band that'll play just about anything from the 70's that we want as well as a dj. Which reminds me Steven we need to go through that playlist again. There needs to be more than just Led Zeppelin and Kiss."

"Well ok but no Captain and Tennille." said Hyde who was a little miffed that they weren't paying to get Zeppelin back together for that one night.

"But we've had a request specifically to play some Captain and Tennille." Said Donna.

"Jackie's reunion is next year so no Captain and Tennille this year."

"OK, I'll just tell Jackie you said no then." said Donna with her eyebrows raised and her lips forming an o.

"OK ok I'll tell Jackie that."

"Warn us before you tell her so that we can arrange for the rest of us to be in the next county." said Donna

"Better make that the next state, she tends to be extra loud when Steven says no to her." WB muttered to Donna.

"Ok Ok, I'll get the dj to play one late on when we want to clear the quadrangle."

"And some others such as Abba"? This came from Jackie who had quietly walked up behind Steven.

"Alright I'll get the dj to play a selection through the evening."

"Thats my Steven, making sure that everybody's musical tastes are catered for. Now about that scottish country music for Rory."

"Right now I know not to set up for a full heavy metal evening." said Jake. "I'll have the initial plans and decor back within the week and assuming your approval of those the final plans the following week and I'll bring those for the meeting with the Fire and Police Departments. All the materials are in my warehouse and have been previously approved by various FD and PD's around the country. I'm free for the week before and after so you'll get my undivided attention."

"Good Kitty intends to feed you well as she thinks you look underweight."

"I live in California so the diets light on carbohydrates."

"Don't worry, she'll make that up in a couple of days and keep going so you'll be in surplus for a year." Donna said.

" How come you guys are not fat"?

Donna answered "It's because of the winters up here burning off calories and the fact that Eric and I give the whole gang including the kids Tai Chi and Kung Fu classes as well as long distance running training."

"So everybody in your group right down the four year olds can kick everybody's butt." said Jake.

"Pretty much, except for Red who can kick everybody's ass even in jest without needing marshal arts training." said Jackie.

"So everything is in place for the reunion on the 6th of July." said Donna.

Eric said worriedly. "Thats only two months away. Plenty of time for something to go wrong. Jake you are sure every-things fireproof. We have our very own resident pyromanic who will test that out whether we ask him to or not."

Brooke had wandered over with Susan." Kelso resembles that remark. I love him dearly but I search him every-time he leaves the house for matches fireworks and superglue."

Right, you and Susan are coming with us to meet Red and Kitty who's everyones mom even if they have their own mothers. They're going to put you up in the guest room in their house. Though you will find it noisy with all the kids both adult and juvenile rattling around all the time. then WB going to take you out for dinner to get better acquainted."

"It's a boy, no its a girl. Congratulation Donna and Eric, your expecting twins again. I'd better alert the board that we need extra staff for October seeing as between the four of you girls we are expecting eight babies not counting all the other happy deliveries expected from the female staff in your company that month." said Donna's gynecologist looking at the sonogram of Donna's womb. " it looks like a perfectly normal pregnancy so I'll see you again in a month unless something unexpected occurs."

"Thank you Jill, I've no more travel planned and the only big event left is the reunion in July." said Donna after kissing Eric. "Your still getting snipped after these babies are born."

"Thank God." said Jill reminding herself that her other speciality was pediatrics so her income wouldn't suffer.

"Did you get your invitation to the reunion Jill and why haven't you joined in the class of 78 baby boom yet"?

"Yes, wouldn't miss the reunion for the world but I've been so busy with my career I haven't had time to husband hunt yet and given the numbers being born in Point Place when I do I might move to the other side of the country."

an: Its time to cut to the chase and move this story towards its finale so the next chapter will start about two days before the reunion. Its still going to take some time to complete as I've been snowed under at work all year and expect to remain so for a couple of weeks yet.


	17. Chapter 17 Longfellow Serenade

**Longfellow Serenade**

**an** : ok it's fan night who sang the above and in which episode.

It was the Sunday morning early at the home of Donna and Eric where they were winding down and making out on the sofa after they had finally got the kids to bed after arriving home from the reunion ball.

"The kids were all hyper this evening from enjoying their party."

"Never mind the kids I'm still hyper." said Eric.

"Yeah I can tell by the they way you got your hands all over the twins! Eric, relax no-ones going to be awake before noon and with Kitty coming over to make breakfast we can lock our bedroom door for an hour or two and we can get less hyper. what a night."

"Yeah what a night" says Eric as his memory slides back to the start of Saturday.

"Jake, That's a good job done." as he handed over the final fire safety certificate over to Vladic.

"Yeah the Fire Chief went round with Kelso and if he can't make it burn then it's fireproof." said Jake who had been told of Kelso's firelighting propensities by Hyde, Donna and the rest of the gang including Kelso himself.

"This is going to be some party" said Vladic as they turned to watch the caterers starting to set up their equipment.

"Brooke was in the reception area setting up a computer terminal linked to PPP's mainframe where she had set up a database of all the re-unionists and their RSVP replies detailing whether they were coming and whether they were bringing their families together with the photographs that they had sent so that she could print photo badges for everybody to make sure that everybody got the right children back.

Donna was coming out of the kindergarten having check the arrangements for the party and care of the under sixes coming. she was heading for the stage where Eric and Hyde were looking over the band who were setting up their equipment for the evening.

"Eric can you go over and check out the children's party area and check that security have the updated lists from Brooke."

"Donna relax its on Vladic's checklist and mine to be over there in about two hours." accurately reading that Donna was getting anxious about the arrangements. "Everyone's up to date with their checklist now relax and put your feet up for half an hour and I'll bring you some lunch and a back rub. Your six months pregnant and you need to rest otherwise you'll be too tired to enjoy yourself this evening." said Eric who had already arranged the lunch and was giving himself time to check up Kelso

whose job it was to ensure that everyone's checklist was completed on time.

"I must admit my dogs are barking and my ankles have swollen to epic proportions." said Donna.

Eric who had been through pregnancies with Donna before knew how to avoid the verbal grenade and answered "You've been on your feet all morning so they're bound to be swollen but your ankles still look beautiful to me."

Which earned him a kiss from Donna and a finger down the throat gesture from Hyde as he walked off to find Kelso and his master checklist. He found him talking to Brooke who was briefing the high school students who were going to run the ticket desk as part of their summer internship at PPP.

"Look at Brooke, she's still a hot ticket even in comparison to these students. She's given me great kids and makes allowances for all the dumb things I still do and she just keeps getting more beautiful."

"Eric give him a kiss from me" said Brooke blushing a little.

Eric compromised and patted him on the back leaving behind a sticky saying kick me on Kelso's back. "Kelso hows that checklist coming."

"Great we're good till after lunch. I was thinking.……."

Eric cut him off as the last thing anyone wanted was for Kelso to think. That's when things got dangerous and out of control. "Kelso go take Brooke and the interns to lunch."

Brooke said "Don't worry too much I've sewn up all the pockets in his tuxedo for tonight and arranged for security to pat him down on the way in tonight and if you look over there to the right there's a security guard making sure that he doesn't hide anything like a 4 inch bottle rocket anywhere."

"Thanks Brooke." said Eric as he scratches his ear which was feeling wet.

"Where have you been" said Donna as she nuzzled Eric's ear.

"Just thinking about yesterday and how we were all trying to make sure Kelso didn't set anything alight.

"You know as a group we seem to have taken responsibility for Kelso" said Donna thinking back to Saturday.

"You know Kitty our child care for PPP started as a response to the number of grandchildren we seem to be producing and trying to reduce your workload in helping us take care of them and yet here you are in charge of our childcare program and yet somehow you managed to involve Red and not have all the kids wonder round telling foot in ass jokes."

"Donna, Red didn't start with those till Eric hit puberty and he figures this bunch isn't going to need that sort of encouragement for at least a few years yet during which time he promises to completely update his repertoire of foot in ass jokes and try them out on you guys when you need them."

"Thats our Red. Is everything ready for the Kids parties?"

"Oh yes Red is even going to tell a story from Korea. No Donna not a war story but a children's story he heard at one of the orphanages in Seoul when his unit had leave."

"Kitty could you arrange to record it. We're researching a book of world wide children's stories and besides we can use it to embarrass Red at a later date."

"Penny for them"

"Huh! I was just thinking of Red's Koreas children's tale and how we can use it again.... sorry in our world children's tale project."

Yes and what fine ammunition it will make when we need to divert Red from putting his foot in our asses." said Eric.

"You know I thought he really was going to kick Kelso's ass yesterday when he found him trying to hide some fireworks under the stage. How he got them past security we've yet to figure out.....

Kelso had just gone through the search that security were doing on him when he ran to the south exit and headed for his car. He picked up a large box cardboard box and carried it up to his office and went back through security at the south entrance.

He headed directly for the north exit where he told security that he had to pick up a box of forms from from Brooke' office. He picked up the box from his office and headed back to the north entrance telling the security guards that he had only gone to Brookes office for forms and he opened the box and sure enough on the top were a pile of forms.

Kelso walked towards and under the stage where he opened the box and started pulling out fireworks, matches and superglue. He was using the superglue to hold the fireworks in place out of view when he had an accident and got superglue on his hand which he didn't notice until he couldn't shake off a large roman candle.

As he came out from under the stage his hand with the roman candle was stuck in his jacket.

"Hello dumb one, what are you hiding under there" said Red.

"Er nothing.........I was er just checking er.........under the stage to make sure that er everything was er secure."

"Well I suppose security is your job dumb one but I was referring to your hand thats tucked into your jacket ala Napoleon Bonepart style. Let me see that hand now."

With that tone of voice Red could make a fully cemetery jump up and show Red their hands so Kelso pulled his hand out with the firework. "Gee how did that get there."

Red showing how well he knew Kelso said. "Let me guess, you forgot to put the cap back on the superglue didn't you." said Red looking around for any of the gang so that they could search Kelso and the surrounding area for any more fireworks.

Red, Eric, Donna, Brooke and Kelso were all up in Kelso' office listening to Red tearing a very large strip off of Kelso, ending with "If I hear of any more shenanigans my foot is going so far up your ass It will be able to see the moon tonight."

As Red left leaving behind a throughly chastened Kelso, Donna said. "There's no way I can top that except to say that we had a surprise for you tonight. At 10pm there's going to be a firework display and we figured you would want to set it off. But if there are any more shenanigans from you we'll get someone to drive you so far away you won't even see the fireworks. Now is there anything els you want to tell us."

"Yes, there's a box of fireworks in the cupboard behind you and some more in the car as well as a very large box in the basement cupboard at home"

"Brooke can you go and collect up all the fireworks and give them to the fireworks coordinator to see if he can use them up tonight."

Eric's head nodded forward as his eyes closed yet again.

Donna nudged him awake as she wanted company while she was still to excited to sleep.

"Eric why was Fez's face covered in Chocolate for most of the day."

"You need to ask?!!!!! He was sampling cakes all day and night. The caterers resorted to feeding him pure chocolate icing to keep him away from the buffet layout so I wouldn't be surprised if Laura's had to take him to the hospital to have his stomach pumped out."

"I wouldn't worry to much I gave the caterer our "special ingredient" for him to eat at about 8pm and had the facilities manger block out one stall for Fez's use.

Erik hands Donna a cup of cocoa and says "The kids were their usual hyper selfs when we got them ready for the party in the kindergarten weren't they?"

"It wasn't just the party they were all expecting something spectacular from Kelso though no-one expected the roof top fireworks display after having confiscated all those boxes of fireworks this afternoon. But I must admit it was a good display and for once nothing caught fire. He admitted that it took him two weeks to get everything up there and Hyde admitted to safety checking them with the fire chief yesterday and making a few adjustments like removing the four foot bottle rockets."

There was a ring from the front door and Eric opened it to find Susan and Vladic who had come to collect their daughter Betty-Sue who had attended the party while her parents worked.

"Come on through, would you like some cocoa before you take Betty Sue home?"

"No thanks, but thanks for looking after her."

"Hows the packing up going?" said Donna.

"Jakes crew have got everything dissembled and packed in the trucks already. One minute there was a stage and dance floor and the next a convoy of trucks ready to roll out."

"Betty-Sue's in the study asleep with Robby. He wouldn't go to bed so we tucked them both in on the sofa. I'll just get Robby and take him upstairs to his bed. but first a picture of them to embarrass them in later life."

"Get us a copy when you get them developed, they look really cute when they're asleep."

Eric said "Yo know my mother Kitty, said that those two reminded her of Donna and I at the same age. Which ain't so bad as look where we are now but the journey here was a roller-coaster."

"Susan picked Betty-Sue up and said "Thanks again for looking after her" as she headed for the door.

an: Given how long this chapter is taking and the technical disasters I've had I'm going to break this chapter here and get on with the finale in the next chapter.

I've got a new iphone to replace the Treo and am using google documents as the text editor and storage medium. I'm just starting to get up to speed with the iphone keyboard though I'm already more accurate than on the Treo keyboard. So next up the Dance. Kelso's firework display and Fez's reservation in the comfort room.


End file.
